The Birthday of Martin Kratt
by KeilaKamada
Summary: Is Martin's birthday, will he be able to save the person he most loves, and still feel can be happy on the day that marks 25 years of life?


**Author Note: I wrote this story based on a dream I had last night.**  
**This time, I was not a protagonist in the dream, but a person who filmed and recorded every moment, in every action. All I got to shoot and capture with my camera in the dream, is this story, is here, annotated with my words.**  
** he dream it was the 25th anniversary of Martin Kratt, and him being the main protagonist, I decided to write this story as narrated first person, this way it is easier to imagine all the events from the viewpoint of the protagonist himself, or Martin.**  
**The result is this short story.**  
**I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wild Kratts. ****  
**

The birthday of Martin Kratt.

Narration: Martin Kratt. (P.O.V Martin)

Well, well, who could imagine that the years pass this way so fast. Until yesterday I was a little boy of 10 years, and Chris was much lower, with only six years, and see how I am today, completing 25 years in my life.

Yes, you pretty much see what I'm seeing now, the animal junction! Practically decorated with blue balloons, and also crowded the people I love so much!

My mother, my brother, my college friends, my team's crew Tortuga HQ, Zoboomafoo, finally, all are here, watching me with the love that makes me so happy and secure, is ... This is a day I never forget my life!.

-hey Martin! What makes it so quiet in the corner of the wall? Come on man! Today is your day! Let's enjoy! - Hehe, yes, it was my younger brother Chris, how can it be a boy so agitated?! But it not was the excitement that Chris called me the attention, but the joy of him, I have always contagious when I was sad, or worried.

Who I observed today, I'd say I was too depressed to a birthday party, and I really was.

All remained in the huge hall and decorated, dancing, jumping, or even eating chick peas, in case of Zoboo, but I apparently did I not feel so calm, something was troubled in my mind as if it was my sixth sense, starting to warn me that something unexpected would happen.

My mother is on the side of Chris, she was affectionately calling me, for me to go to her side, and this is what I did at the same moment, while Chris ran toward me to accompany me to her. All dozens people on the scene stopped the dance enjoyable to watch me, was a unison gesture of looks for me, I did have a certain shyness among my countenance.

I placed my hands on my face, and I felt what they were hot as fire, I was first ruddy, I felt slightly timid, to see so many people cheering and congratulating me with such love. My mother gave me her arm soft and feminine, that I may lead her to the outside the animal junction, she said she would love to see the river mist, a zone which only Chris and I knew of existence.

The river of mist was a beautiful place, agreeable, however it was also an area little visited by people.

There was a dense forest and thick around this river, and along with these high trees, the fog shrouded the entire path of exploration, which hampered visibility in the afternoon.

-but, Mom you sure you want to go there? The forest is closed, and the trail is very difficult to see at this time. - Chris said worriedly for her, because despite being young, he knew what could happen if the fog became stronger and more devastating.

Our mother has always been very stubborn and insistent when Chris and I were traveling in Africa, it was very difficult to convince her that it was safer to stay in New Jersey. She has always required that could travel with us, but I preferred her to stay at home more secure, and unlike my younger brother Chris, who like to jump between the trees with Mommy Kratt.

-I said Christopher! I want to visit this place! -the mom quickly called with Chris, which made him shake with fear.

-Okay Chris?...-, I tried comfort Chris, for the cry that had just received of the mommy.

-Well, okay mom! We'll take you there,but, please stay always on our side, right? - I tried to understand do my mother ,that walk on a trail nebula, was not for peoples unprepared

-William, I understand! No need to hurry! - Mom always called me by my last name, was a way to show when I was taking him some authority.

-Come on Chris ... - I said with little enthusiasm, as we drove the mom to the trail closed the mist forest. Something in my sixth sense still seemed suddenly to warn me of something dreadful and unpleasant.

Finally get into the mist over the forest, in these four years without coming to this place, certainly had not changed anything about the species of trees or even the tracks of chipped stones we found in the way. It remained on the same impeccable nature, nothing had changed, except the curiosity of our mother, who was beginning to become afraid or something of the same genus.

We walk, we walk a lot about the paths, we walk the forest trails between the stone for about 30 minutes, and that was when we were getting very close to our final destination, the river of mist, most coveted.

-This is simply ... Perfect! - When Mom can finally see the river, she certainly understand, why we not said the existence of the place for anyone. That land was bathed in mineral rich, the most desired for the human ambition, was the site of which had more diamonds in the world! The river of mist itself was made of diamond, the crystal waters sparkled amid the shallow and transparent stones on the forest inhabited by flying squirrels, practically everything was harmonious, and we, the Kratt, we could not allow anyone else found out about the existence of such power set in a place so beautiful and full of beautiful creatures and plant species.

-Please mom, can not tell anyone! - Chris said so and only implored, as he watched the small salamanders resting on crystalline rocks.

-tell where, on what, and for Whom? - Mom did not seem to understand so well the question, and that's when Chris came back to explain more clearly, the reason of the facts and transcendent concern.

-can not tell that the river of fog exist. If people knew, they saw explore this earth with all its ambition to have! This land is rich, mommy!, Please do not tell anyone when you return to New Jersey, right? - Chris demanded Mom to even more, he did not want to expose the nature of so many risks, not Chris, and not I obviously.

-okay, Christopher! But I think someone already knows about this place besides you! - Mom said so suddenly paralyzed, watching the edge of the river with sensible decision and concern.

-who you said Mother? - I Asked with a widespread concern in spirit, to see the look of my mother so arbitrary, I realized that something was more serious than I thought.

- There are more people aware of the existence of this place! Look!-Mom suddenly pointed toward people who probably would know about the river and its powers of profit, and when Chris and I finally noticed the suspects, we found that they were ... My most cruel enemies, Zach and Donita.

- no!.. what we do now Martin? - Chris whispered almost next to my ear, hoping that Mom could not hear that those people it was the scariest villains that's the Kratt ever faced .

Zach and Donita had not noticed our presence on the site, I'd say they were a bit at a time, intimate.

Zach was sitting on a rock median, and Donita and another, almost close to him, both villains were of clasped hands, and from what I presumed, Zach was asking for something to Donita, as if it were a requirement for dating.

-I do not know Chris, but we have to take Mom,and out of here, before Zach and Donita see us! -I alerted to Chris with some caution, so that Mom did not know the severity of the problem.

We were behind some tall and closed trees and a few inches before crossing the river in its bed, Zach and Donita were not far from us, they remained close to the edge where the water flowed calmly and disengagement.

-Mom, we need to get out of here now! - I said with a serious and immediate voice, trying to get my mother realized it was an emergency tone.

-Martin, what happened? Why do we have to go so fast? This is so beautiful! - Mom said, batting my proposal, however, and I intuit that my sixth sense would be activated within minutes. Something would happen, and it would be right now

-See the little stone my son! It's so beautiful when she meets the waters of the creek! - Mom told to my little brother Chris, with a sweet sound, as she always talked about my brother.

-Mommy, no! Not that!-Chris muttered, trying to stop it before but it was too late. Mom had thrown the stone at the flowing river, causing water droplets wet the hair's brown pink of Donita.

-Zach, I felt something on my neck! - Donita warned Zach, passing his hand on the nape soon afterwards.

- What happened?-Zach seemed to be very attentive to every move and it was then feared that his green eyes on the pale face, found mine eyes in the same impasse momentary pressure.

-They are! the Kratt brothers!-When Zach saw me with disgust and flames of fury in his eyes, he immediately got up from the rock where he sat, his pale hands held the brown arm of Donita, and was so both began to run our direction.

-Martin! They are seen us! - Chris cried, but remained always calm the situation, as usual.

-fast Chris! Come on! We have to take Mom to a safe place! - I warned my brother, clutching the arm of my mother, I started running quickly with her and Chris behind me, but I realized that the weak and vague way that my mother ran, would be impossible to escape from Zach and Donita. They were fast and did not take long to reach us.

-Chris, turn left! Follow another trail!, Try to distract Zach and Donita, or at least one of them!, I'm taking Mom to a safe place. - I ordered at that time because I realized that my mother's life could be at stake in the grip of two evil and demonic villains.

I know that Chris would be careful, because I had given him a disc creature power , which I knew he would use when needed.

-okay Martin! I'll do whatever you can to distract them! But please take care of Mom! - Chris begged me, breathing a little faster as he ran, though I would do what he asked me, even if it cost me my life.

-I promise Chris, now go! Protect yourself my brother!- I assured to Chris, and he knew everything and I promised him I had, was my the word of older brother.

Chris immediately turned its direction to the race where I had advised, he was to the left side of the forest, and I quickly hugged her mother supporting her on my chest, putting it on my lap right away so that my movements might be more agile and quick.

- Martin William, put me down! - Mother complained she felt uncomfortable, but I could not obey it. My goal at this time was different, save her life, before that be too late.

-They are evil mother!, Or they do not like me or Chris, did you remember Zach Varmitech? - Probably mother could remember vividly of Zach, he hated us since we moved to New Jersey, from childhood, he was our neighbor unwanted, lived mistreated the animals, but not only the creatures, he also mistreated of Chris, and I could not allow anyone to beat or humiliate my brother. From the time I defended Chris of Zach in a fight in front of my school with approximately 12 years, he came to hate me more than anything in the world. Zach could see any person in front of you, minus the Kratt, and that it was what I was apprehensive about Chris being on the other side of the forest at that time.

-Now yes, I remember!he was the pale boy who lived in the house 27, next to the bakery is not it?- Mother had a good memory, cunning and above all, yes this was the place where Zach lived.

-Yes, he, is him! ... he is my enemy now. He hates me! And hates all who are with me! So I have save you mother! - I explained the mother, all that had happened, when Chris and I left New Jersey to investigate the wildlife outside the USA.

I ran fast, even with my mother in her arms, and it was then that I had a little breath to see who was running behind me trying to follow me, and then was reassured that my lungs calmed after a few minutes when I realized I was free to be escorted by Donita or Zach.

-They are gone?- Mother asked with a trembling voice, still feeling frightened by everything I said in relation to Zach, Chris and me.

-yes Mother, they have been yes. - I imagine relaxing then stop running on the trail and putting the mom in the stone on the floor soon after.

-Oh son, I can not believe all this happened when you came out of New Jersey! - She said with some trepidation, feeling that she had not given to Chris and me the protection that should.

-Happened mother, and moreover I have enemies now. That's what makes me sad. - I could never imagine that pale boy in the house 27, could become an ambitious villain or evil with him is today. Zach has always been a weak little boy, who was only trying to prove he was stronger than the world, but he can never with me!, he will not destroy my family while I am here to protect them, he can not!

-Chris ... Oh no! I need help Chris!,- Finally managed to capture my mind that Chris might be in danger at that moment. I understood that he could take care of himself, yet I could not leave my brother at the mercy of two villains. Mother has appeared to be safe, I presumed that it was time for help Chris to save.

-Mother, please do not get out of here! Chris is being pursued, and I must help him! - I said to my mother with some emergency, however, I began to run to the left side of the forest, where Chris was at that moment.

Though I was a few feet away from my mother, I wanted to grant her a last ascertained of my looks worried, I wanted to make sure she was okay, but then was suddenly a single scene made my body completely paralyzed , dropping the only step I want that to give.

I saw that my mother was right next to a shrub with flowers of West.

The flowers were not only beautiful, large, colorful and fragrant, they were also extremely poisonous, they were not for nothing that people called her "the poisonous flower of the West."

I knew many species of plants and trees, and I knew that the flower was absolutely fatal to the person who felt their flagrance poison, was totally lethal and could kill a person in a matter of 48 hours.

And obviously knowing my mother as such, I knew she had come shrub to feel the a small perfumes the dangerous flower.

-Mother, do not do it! - I ran as fast as I could, trying to get back near my mother again, but unfortunately I could not reach in time. My mother can not hear my voice, she had not listened to my pleading request retention.

-No! Mother!- I cried, but it was useless, my mother had felt on the air, the deadly fragrance of the little flower abominable.

She was with a small plant in the hands, and so I assumed she had already experienced the essence of it, before I could run up near the local.

When I could reach it and get close to my mother, she immediately collapsed in my arms, she was already unconscious by the poison, and the flower she had removed, had simply turned to dust, this was once the poisonous flower of the west acted, when someone felt your perfume, it was as if the flower was given to her life, to destroy the life of a human being, which was passively terrible, but it was nature.

-Mommy, please! Do not die! I need you! - I can not bear to see my mother like that, pale, with eyes closed, as if the blood does not circulate more of life through its veins, it was a sad, painful, and above all ... Cruel and unjust.

-Non-!...- suddenly I felt my heart squeeze of despair and anguish, it not could be happening ... I wish I could wake up from that nightmare, but there was no way to get out.

It was all reality, I was hurting and felt a tear fall from my eyes into the sad face.

-Martin! Martin! I did it! I managed to outwit Zach and Donita! - The same moment of my fast halt of suffering, I noticed that Chris approached me distantly. He was running with a certain joy, a joy that I really did not see want to turn in pain and sorrow.

-run Chris! I need help! - I Yelled for Chris to bring him with more speed, and it was then that he realized that something serious was happening.

-Martin, what happened?! -He replied, with breathing quickly and irregularly, seemed to be exhausted with the race to outwit and faced Zach and Donita.

-Mo.. mom?! She ...- when I began to ponder the case, Chris seemed to deduct the occurred in a matter of seconds.

-No ... Not Martin! Do not tell me that she ... - The voice produced by Chris the way, I knew, he had already disclosed what happened.

Chris approached me and mom, knelt, and watched her face, with sorrow and despair.

-Yes Chris, she... she felt the fragance of the poison flower of the west. - I told him with weakness, feeling the pain and tears dominate my inner self.

-Ma ... Martin, we have to take her to the hospital! You know what can happen if we delay more than 48 hours?- Chris asked me with afraid, but I understood and knew the answer.

-Yes! She may die! - Chris and I spoke in unison, which caused in my throat to form a knot of pain and bitterness.

-Martin use it! Remember? You gave me so that I could confront Zach and Donita! And I know we could run with this enough to reach the hospital to heal our mother!. - Chris suddenly said with a voice of hope, rising quickly from where he was kneeling.

He had taken from his pocket the disc creature power, that I had given him just before the birthday party begin.

-Yes! The disc creature power cheetah ! - When I saw the creature power disc in hands of Chris , I was sure there was still a hope, I always believed that there would be, I never gave up fighting.

-Yes! Now activate on the creature power suit ! I'll meet you at the hospital in a few minutes.- Chris said, cautiously, playing me the disc power creature to me right away.

-But where do you go? - I asked with some curiosity, catching the disc in my hands, and resting the head of my mother gently on my lap.

-I go warn the crew of the Tortuga for what happened here, now run Martin! Do not wait! - Chris told me the last time, running in the opposite direction from which come the been moments before.

I have sinned my disc creature, I activated on the creature power suit in my chest, causing a blue beam, strong and bright light suddenly illuminated the entire forest and its plants belonging.

I began to feel somewhat different in bodily and interiorly.

My vision seemed to be no longer the same, my energy level went up every minute that passed, my ears pick up all sounds but beyond of the wind that beat on the leaves of trees, they became more acute, and I could listen to the heart of my mother beating on his chest, heart palpitations were very weak, was a heartbeat every 2 seconds on each other, and that's what worried me briefly.

I held my mother's strength and security on my chest, I got up soon after, and quickly put on my lap with all the care I got.

Yes, at that moment I had the courage I needed, I was a cheetah faster now, I could run the distance I wanted, I not worrying about forms of breath, or ways to make me get more breathing space for a race.

I breathed deeply, held my mother tightly and I began to run then.

How good is a cheetah! I was faster, more agile, also the strongest! I'm sure Zach never trying to stop me, he would not stand a chance while I was using the power of this creature, not ... Zach would not stop me or prevent me to save the life of my mother, never!

I was running faster than any car that passed by the highway, lighter even than a bullet train, but none of that mattered to me, what I wanted to save the life of my mother before it was too late.

It did not take 5 minutes and I was in front of the largest hospital in the city. My breath remained serene and untouched, it was as if I was never even run one kilometer, but finally, I assumed that the suit of power creature cheetah, was amazed me the enough, now was the time to act to save my mother and risky life her.

-Doctor, please! Help me! My mother is dying!- I yelled for a doctor nearest could hear my voice begged and weakened.

-Here, sir! Come here, please! - Suddenly a nurse approached me, leading me to a room that seemed to be a place of hospitalization and healing.

-What happened to this lady? - The nurse asked me to emergency, and I told her everything that had happened.

-Hum ... Poison Flower west? Well, and how long it remained unanswered?

-I would say that lady was only 15 minutes. -I said to her precisely, as she carefully investigated the physical state of my mother.

-Okay, you is the sir ...?- she seemed to want to know my name, or surname if possible.

-Kratt... Martin Kratt. - I Immediately replied the nurse, and was from there that I heard something which I feared at that time.

-Well, Mr. Kratt, I need you to leave the room now, and I need to do some medical tests to ascertain how far the poison flower may have affected the conscience, or brain this lady. - The nurse told me so calm and serene, pushing me out of the room soon after.

I wanted to stay there next to my mother, give her the strength that I did not when she smelled the perfume poison, but unfortunately this young lady nurse stopped me from me closer to my mother.

I heard the door of the exam room is carefully closed, while the doctor came and enter with accuracy.

There were two nearby banks in the hallway waiting, and it was there that I decided to stay alone in the hopes remaining to me in the heart and thoughts.

What was going on in that room? What were the expectations of life for my mother? It was really hard to think about it, still feel that something bad could happen to someone you love.

I crossed my hands on knees, head down and I stood over them, wondering what could I do when my mother awoke from their slumber momentary.

Did I ask for forgiveness, or will I blame me even more?

Not that i got to focus arbitrator to consider, was a subject I prefer not to approach, not at that time.

-Martin ... Martin! - Chris entered the hospital calling my name, with a voice produced by low stature, and it was then that I could tell he did not know exactly where I was.

- here Chris! - I gives the Chris a proper direction, so he knew I was sitting thoughtfully on a bench in the hallway waiting.

-And then bro? How is mommy? She is awake? Doctors have examined? What happened?- Chris insisted.

-Calm down Chris, there are many questions!-my mind was choked with complicated thoughts, and my head slowly began to ache of weight, concern and also guilt

I tried to control my disorders, to answer the questions that agitated that Chris had done.

-I do not know Chris, I have no news yet! The doctors are doing some exams, and I'm here waiting for the results. - I answered him still head down, however I realized that Chris was sitting next to me and placed one of his hands on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

-It happened to you Martin? I know you're not so is just because of our mother. Tell me, what you have?- Chris really knew how I felt, understood and also insisted that affect me inside.

I remained in silence for a few minutes,but, I do not want to leave more concerned than Chris was.

-Martin? I asked a question. It will not answer me?- Chris was insistent and persistent, so I assumed that silence would be more complicated than being able to support each weight that Chris seemed to put on my thoughts.

-Has to do with me Chris! I did everything wrong! Remember when you were to one side of the forest, and I to another, trying to outwit and Zach and Donita?- I Recalled with a certain weight in mind.

-Of course! It was necessary to save the mother, could not have it exposed to much danger. -Chris said, following view the slight movement of the curtains on the window of the room next door ajar.

-exactly Chris, and what I did? I just did the opposite of what I planned! I exposed our mother in the dangers of flowers poison of west, and on top I asked you to risk his life fighting to throw off Zach and Donita. Notice how I messed up!? - I said I still gnawing guilt, but for Chris, nothing seemed so important, but to try to comfort me.

-How can you say this Martin? you did nothing wrong! We did exactly as the events of the occasion.! -

-But ... Chris ... you think so? - Even if he tried to keep me strong, I felt that Chris slowly began to calm my ego almost overcome with guilt.

-Yes! All that happened was inevitable!, The important thing is that I managed to outwit the Zach and Donita, so you could leave our mother in a safe place! - Chris portrayed the issues in a calm and quiet, only my younger brother had the power to convey me back to serenity.

-Speaking of Zach and Donita, how did you faced them?- A curiosity began to consume my genius, which was briefly necessary, if it were to completely erase my guilt.

-Simple! I knew they would come after me since the beginning! -

-But how?

- Martin, everything Zach else wants in life is that you suffer endlessly, without having the right to be happy! And I know he would make you suffer, in the case, he disappeared with the people you love, then that's what he tried to do with me. If he kidnapped me, would you suffer the same time, Zach could not do anything against our mother, that you were protecting her in his arms, then the single aim to affect you, it was me. - When I heard the learned arguments of Chris, I basically had to acknowledge that he was fast and agile in run plans.

-So I accepted his plan with such decision, because I knew what Zach wanted from the moment he saw us.. - The young Kratt continued, holding my attention to your thoughts again.

-And what you did for the two stop chasing you? - Then, I asked.

- Simple! I used to like climbing trees! I ran for some time, and soon I climbed a coconut tree about 3 feet in height. Zach and Donita were still behind me, it was then I decided to pick up some coconut to throw them under the tree so I could go down, and this is what I did. I played two coconuts at the head of Zach and Donita, and when they were unconscious, I was able to climb down and escape.- Chris explained recalling the scene with many laughs, and at the end of the story, I could not contain my own smiles.

Suddenly we heard something that made our simple joy that is exhausted in a matter of moments. The door to the exam room where our mother is, was opened with a decisive push that the doctor had given him. is That was the exact moment that we would know what really happened to our mother.

-Doctor, what happened? How is my mother? - Chris jumped up the bank waiting, approached the doctor and demanded information needed soon after.

- you are Mrs. Martin and Christopher Kratt? - The doctor asked us with a serious voice, while to find out the clipboard with the data with name of our mother.

-Yes, are us! - Chris and I spoke with unison voice again, and then wait for the doctor said what was needed.

-Well, come gentlemen. Mrs. Kratt, the lady want to see them now. - The doctor opened the door quietly, asking for my brother and I we entered. Chris went first, feeling some fear of knowing what was really going on. I entered the room shortly afterwards, and once resided at the place where he could be our mother. She was in an isolated corner of the room, lying on a stretcher, Chris and I watched it right before.

-Come here, my sons!...- Mom said with a voice calm and gentle, but still weak, failing every few words now.

-Mommy! -Chris ran quickly to her, hugging her gently so as not to hurt her while she lay on the stretcher.

-Christopher, ... My little Chris! How are you? - She asked for Chris, with a cheerful countenance and sweet as if recovering quickly I would say.

-I'm fine, Mom! Now that you're with me! - Chris said sobbing low, he seemed to be crying, not only of joy, but knowing that the worst had already left.

-How good my son! But please do not cry! The doctor said I'm out of danger, he explained that it would be highly fatal if treatment delayed more than ... -My mother spoke with affection and tenderness, until I stopped in order to start a dialogue, a conversation so that she could forgive me ...

-More than 48 hours ... - I completed the sentence, so Chris and Mom looked at me.

-Ma ... Martin? My giant Martin! Come on my son ... - Mom called me with voice more sweet so honey, when stretched out his hand toward me, like an angel, serene and family.

-... Forgive me mother! please! - Quickly I ran to my mother, and then immediately hugged her, resting my head against his chest, as I did when I was a little boy of 10 years.

-William, forgive you for what?-Mom said my last name, with some curiosity, what made me realize that she really was as strong as a lion of the African Savannah.

-So I did! I have caused you to feel that fragrance poison, I would submit to you to pick that flower of the west, e. .. - Mom suddenly put his hands soft against my lips, a gesture that was demanding that I stay silent, that same instant, loving way, but I needed to remain silent.

-Martin, do not talk this way son! You did not fault anything! You were trying to save me, was sacrificing his life for me, in day of your birthday, and that this gesture is William? This is love! I have to thank you! Do not never blame you! - Mom stopped me with the most beautiful words that could be said, because for me, she portrayed not my fault that I was as a foundation of calm and tranquility that had been condensed to me so tender and only .

-I love you Martin! And all that I most desire in life is that you and Chris are happy!- Mom suddenly committed a barbaric act, and downright dangerous at that time, she tried to stand, or at least keep sat before the very comfortable bed.

- mom, stop! Do not, not yet in condition! Please keep lying ... - At the same time I tried to stop her from getting up, she gave me a gentle hug and protector. A hug that I really needed, even though my lips were not able to say that to her or Chris.

-Happy birthday, my son! And please forgive me for all the trouble I have caused today. - Mom went back to talk to me so weak, but not was nevertheless suffering or pain, but I assumed she was ... Crying on my shoulders.

-Thank you mom, but do not cry ... It was an accident and what matters most now ... - When I would finish the sentence for my mother, Chris approached slowly and completed in the same way I would plan is not being dominated by my tears place on my face.

- What matters is that you mother is alive! What matters now is that we are united as ever! - While Chris talked with his routine wisdom, realized that he was hugging me.

Those two were the hugs that I wanted most in life, especially in this day, of 25 years of life, there's nothing more exciting than receiving a love or affection of the people you love, and insists on protecting.

Chris, my mother and I stayed there, holding each other and comfortable for long minutes.

That hug a family trio, was the most comfortable that I could receive.

I wish that this loving gesture could last a little longer, but if it lasted forever, I'd be the happiest man in the world ...

-I thank for having my mom and my brother at my side ... Always! - This was the last sentence I could say, for that love that I received, could express a thousand words ...

**The End**


End file.
